


Of Kings and Queens

by chibidemon



Series: Haikyuu drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Atsumu is a blushing mess, Atsumu is taller in this fic, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betrayal, Bokuro is just there, Cats, Complete, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good cousin Komori Motoya, Haikyuu Royal AU, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I dont like that :/, Im posting two chapters in the each chapter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, King Miya Atsumu, Kings & Queens, Kuroo and Bokuto are protective of Sakusa, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Pining Miya Atsumu, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Prince Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protect Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Miya Atsumu, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Snow, Snowball Fight, Terudai is minor but still relevant, Terushima and Atsumu are cousins, alternate universe - royal au, but no smut, everyone loves Sakusa, i dont know where im going with this, i rushed this sorry, im making this up as i go, its basically a royal au, no beta we die like daichi, really rushed, so im just gonna say the whole cast at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibidemon/pseuds/chibidemon
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi.The most desirable man in all the lands.The stone cold sea urchin.Miya Atsumu's soon to be husband.Basically the arranged marriage sakuatsu au nobody asked for but i want to have
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Haikyuu drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956793
Comments: 30
Kudos: 182





	1. Courting

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I have no idea where this fic is going like Im making it up as I go so..... :?  
> Just give it a try please TwT  
> Atsumu is a cute lil blushing boi and Sakusa is just a gorgeous baby

**Chapter one: The courting of Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

The most desirable man in all the lands. 

The stone cold sea urchin.

Miya Atsumu's soon to be husband. 

When Atsumu heard the news, he wasn't sure how to react.

Of course, he was delighted.

The Sakusa Kiyoomi was his.

His husband, his betrothed, his lover.

But he didn't want it to happen like this. 

He hadn't expected it to happen like this.

He wanted to do it properly.

To charm his way in.

To woo Sakusa.

Gift him with flowers and shower him with love.

And then when they were both in love, marry him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

It wasn't supposed to be some stupid hope to form an alliance.

It was supposed to be happy, and sweet and loving.

Not hate and anger.

Osamu didn't even know how to react.

He was stunned as well.

Everyone was.

Nobody planned it.

They had no idea. 

The King and Queen of Inazarki had planned it with the King and Queen of Itachiyama.

Atsumu supposed Sakusa was feeling the same way.

It was no secret that despite being loved and wanted by almost every man and women in the kingdom, Sakusa Kiyoomi had no interest what so ever in love.

He was only interested in protecting his people.

That's probably why he agreed.

If he had any choice to begin with. 

Atsumu doubted he did, for he wasn't given a choice either. 

"Ya know, it might not be that bad." Osamu said from where he was seated.

Osamu, Atsumu and Suna were all sitting on the balcony to Atsumu's room. 

They had been sitting their for the past thirty minutes, in silence, just thinking about the news they had been given. 

Atsumu was completely stunned still.

Suna shifted from his position under Osamu's arm to look more closely at Atsumu. 

Suna and Osamu had fallen in love and planned on marrying eventually. 

Atsumu envied them.

Atsumu was the eldest child, meaning he was going to take the throne. 

Which also meant, he had no say in his life. 

While Osamu grew up living a more free and unrestrained life, Atsumu had immediately started training for taking over the crown. 

Osamu had planned on marrying Suna sometime this year. 

Keyword: Had.

He wasn't able to now. 

With the bomb their parents dropped on them, there was no way the second in line could suddenly get married. 

Atsumu suspected both Osamu and Suna had decided that the second Atsumu was told he was being married.

While Atsumu planned on taking the crown, he didn't plan on it being this way.

There was a war that had been going on for years. Eight to be exact. 

Finally, the kings had decided to get their heads out of their arses and sign a treaty. But the elders on the council had demanded a sign be made from both kingdoms, proving their devotion to the new treaty.

Hence, the marriage. 

And whats worse, is that Sakusa would be arriving in their castle in two days. 

Atsumu had two days to prepare for meeting his husband, the man who would be ruling next to him for the rest of their lives. 

Sakusa was apparently allowed two guards, and his handmaiden or something when he came. 

Sakusa was going to be given his own room until the wedding, which would happen four weeks after he arrives.

Apparently, the elders had been kind enough to grant them a few days of getting to know each other. 

Atsumu didn't really need it.

He knew a lot about Sakusa Kiyoomi.

But he supposed it was for Kiyoomi rather than him. 

Atsumu supposed he should feel bad. And he does, he does feel bad for Kiyoomi. 

But at the same time, he supposes he feels thankful. He has a chance to make Kiyoomi fall in love with him. 

He's just angry its being done this way.

"Hey, Sumu?" Rintarou said from Atsumu's right.

"Yah, Sunarin?" Atsumu said, looking away from the wide garden he was staring at to look at his best friend.

"Can I say something?" Suna said, frowning.

Atsumu pretended to look stunned.  
"You, asking permission to speak? What is happening? It's the apocalypse!" 

Suna reached over to shove him.

"You do know you can still court him, right?" Suna said casually, like Atsumu didn't just stop breathing next to him.

What?

Atsumu can still court?

Is that even possible?

Is it allowed?

"What?" Atsumu asked, eyebrows shooting up and eyes wide as saucers. 

"Just because you're getting married doesn't mean ya still can't court him, ya nincompoop." His twin helpfully supplied, smirking at the other.

"But he probably already hates me." Atsumu said, looking back at the garden.

"Who doesn't?" Osamu said, earning a laugh from Suna and a screech from Atsumu.  
"But, ya still have a chance. He actually can't turn ya down. So if ya mess this up, it's gonna be so funny." 

Atsumu thought about it.

Yes, things weren't going as planned, but Osamu might be right. He did still have a chance. As long as he didn't blow it, he could still make Sakusa fall in love with him.

If he went about it the right way, he might even have Sakusa's heart by their wedding. 

"Ya, ya yer right..." Atsumu said as he stood up.

"Of course I am. I am the smarter twin after all." Osamu said, smiling smugly.

"Oh shut yer trap!" Atsumu yelled as he marched towards the doors.

"Just ya wait, Samu! By the time we get married, he's gonna be head over heels for me!"

Atsumu said, then promptly slammed the door and than began his journey of gathering supplies to court Sakusa Kiyoomi.

**Chapter two**

When Sakusa Kiyoomi arrived, it wasn't a big elegant ceremony. 

There weren't people marching all along the streets. 

There wasn't a hundred guards surrounding his carriage. 

It was a small carriage, with two men sitting in front manning the horses. 

Atsumu was beside himself with anxiety. 

He had been woken up extra early to prepare. 

He was wearing his finest suit and had his hair slicked back and styled.

His family were in similar conditions. 

As the carriages drew closer, Atsumu could make out the faces of the men sitting in the front.

One man had gray hair with black streaks and it pointed into a big cone on top of his head. Atsumu was genuinely curious how he managed that. The gray haired man was wearing a plain black suit and he had wide eyes, looking like he was trying to absorb everything and nothing all at once. He seemed excited to be here, the exact opposite of what his companion looked like. 

His companion had black hair that looked like he just woke up. Yet he had calculating eyes. He was a smart person, Atsumu could tell. His eyes scanned everything and his jaw was tense. He was well was wearing a black suit, and his muscles were very clearly shown. His mouth was in a tight line, and if looks could kill, everyone in front of him would be dead. 

As the carriage rolled to a stop in front of the palace, Atsumu felt another round of anxiety hit him.

Inside of that carriage was his soon to be husband. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi.

This was the first time they would be meeting in person in five years. 

Or for Sakusa, it would be the first time in general.

Atsumu remembered one moment five years ago very dearly. 

They were at a party, a gala, where everyone was forced to wear masks. It was in an allying kingdom.

Karasuno had refused to take any side during the war. They simply wanted to celebrate their new kings marriage. 

So they required everyone to wear a mask so no identities were revealed. 

Atsumu had immediately known that Sakusa Kiyoomi was there.

There was no mistaking the pale skin, dark curly hair and moles above his thin eyebrows. 

Everyone had wanted to dance with him.

He was the cinderella of the party. 

Atsumu had watched him switch elegantly from partner to partner, the longest partner being a buff man in his twenties. They danced for three songs. 

Atsumu had eventually worked enough courage to try and dance with the angel in front of him. 

It had taken twenty minutes of ~~stalking~~ watching for him to move over. 

He had walked up behind Sakusa and debated what to do.

He eventually decided on resting a large hand on Sakusa's waist, gathering his attention.

Small, Atsumu noted about Kiyoomi's waist. 

"Can I have this dance?" He whispered into Sakusa's ear. 

There was a small shiver.

"Seems like everybody wishes to dance with me." Sakusa said, despite turning around to look at Atsumu.

Atsumu chuckled as he dragged Sakusa over to the dance floor.

"Maybe its because you seem as approachable as a bed of nails." Atsumu said, placing his hands on Sakusa's waist as Sakusa's arm came up to wrap around Atsumu's neck.

"Mhm, maybe, or it could be they want whats trending." 

Atsumu could see the frown on Sakusa's face.

"What's trending?" He asked, gazing down into Sakusa's eyes. 

"Yes, it appears if one person approaches me, all the rest might follow. Now tell me, Mr. Mystery, are you the same?"

Atsumu leaned forward onto until his nose was touching Sakusa's. 

"I don't know. How about you tell me at the end of this dance?" Atsumu said, swaying to the beat. 

Sakusa's cherry lips curled into a smirk as he moved his head to rest on Atsumu's shoulder. 

"Okay."

When the night had ended, Atsumu had immediately gone home and complained to Osamu about the gorgeous man he met and how he wanted to court him.

Osamu had rolled his eyes and called him a simp. 

But Atsumu was serious about courting him. 

And although he's a bit late, he will be courting Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

As Atsumu stared at the carriage that stopped in front of him, he clenched his fists. 

This was it.

This was when he will finally see Sakusa Kiyoomi's full face.

Five years in the waiting. 

The doors opened and brunet came out.

Atsumu recognized him as the cousin and handmaid to Sakusa Kiyoomi.

He was a small man, with thick eyebrows and brown hair. 

He was wearing a black suit as well.

Atsumu wondered if everyone from the royal family wears black. 

As the cousin turned around and held the door open, Atsumu stopped breathing. 

Out stepped the Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

He was gorgeous. 

Pale skin that was emphasized by his black suit, curly hair that Atsumu wanted nothing more than to run his hands through, and the most beautiful set of black eyes Atsumu had ever seen.

Atsumu noted that he was larger and taller than Sakusa. 

Osamu elbowed him, which reminded him to breath. 

Osamu started moving forward, and Atsumu dumbly followed him. 

Atsumu's parents and Osamu stopped in front of where Sakusa was standing. 

Atsumu noted that his guards had moved closer to where their prince was standing. 

"Welcome, to Inazaraki." Atsumu's mother said, enthusiasm in her voice.

Atsumu's father nodded.  
"It is an honor to have you in our family."

Atsumu noted how Sakusa seemed to stiffen at the term family.

"It is an honor to be here." Sakusa said in a velvet voice.

Is it possible to fall in love with someones voice? 

Can that happen?

Atsumu was pretty sure it was happening to him. 

Atsumu observed the slight shift in the guards beside Sakusa. 

"Hello." Atsumu introduced himself.  
"My name is Atsumu." 

He watched as the black orbs shifted to stare at him.

Observing. 

Analyzing.

"Hello. I am Sakusa Kiyoomi." He said, voice devoid of any emotion.

Atsumu felt himself blush under the intense stare. 

"This is my cousin, Komori Motoya. He shall be assisting during my life here." Atsumu did not miss the frown on Kiyoomi's face as he said life.  
"And these are the guards I have selected to join me. Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou." 

The guards bowed. 

  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highnesses." The dark haired one, Kuroo, said.

The grey haired, Bokuto, nodded. 

"Please raise your heads." Osamu said.

Atsumu looked at his twin.

Osamu was carrying himself with pride, standing tall and face empty of emotion. Like a true prince.

Atsumu looked back at his future husband. 

Atsumu opened his mouth to speak when Sakusa cut him off. 

"It was a very long journey, so I am wondering if there is a place we could rest. I am sure my friends are very tired." Sakusa said, right on time with Kuroo's yawn.

If that was planned previously, they did a good job with the timing. 

"Of course. Follow me." Atsumu's mother said. 

Atsumu turned to the side as Sakusa walked past him. 

Sakusa stopped right next to him, only a few inches away. 

Sakusa's analyzing eye looked directly into Atsumu's.

"It was nice to meet you, Miya-san." He all but whispered, moving forward and walking away. 

"Atsumu!" Atsumu shouted. 

Sakusa turned around, with wide eyes. 

"Um...call me...Atsumu..." Atsumu said, blushing. 

Osamu laughed. 

"Smooth." He whispered to his twin.

"Shut yer trap." Atsumu whispered back.

Atsumu wasn't prepared for what came next.

Sakusa smirked, raising one eyebrow in an intimidating manor. 

"All right, Atsumu." Sakusa said, then turned around and walked away, not looking back. 

Atsumu blushed slightly. 

Sakusa's guards seemed to be laughing at Atsumu, their shoulders slightly shaking as they followed their prince. 

Komori seemed to be in a different state.

He was glaring at Atsumu, hatred evident in his eyes. 

Sakusa continued walking, his party following him until they entered the castle, probably going into the kitchen. 

"Nice going, tuff shot." Osamu said the second their father was out of ear shot.

Atsumu turned over and shoved his twin.

"Could ya shut up for once Samu!" He shouted at his brother.

Osamu's smirk was the answer. 

"If that's how ya reaction to him saying yer name, imagine what its gonna be like when he finally lets ya bed him." Osamu said, receiving yet another push and and shout of anger. 

Osamu just laughed, walking away to go find Sunarin probably. 

As Atsumu watched his brothers retreating form, he thought about Sakusa's analyzing gaze.

_Smart._

_He is smart._

_Sakusa Kiyoomi is a smart person._

And Atsumu fell just a little bit more in love. 


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why ppl r reading this but thank you :)  
> Also, im sorry this sucks-  
> PS. i dont know that much about weddings but this is based off traditional weddings in the USA kinda :/  
> P.P.S. they have to kiss, exchange vows, and than Atsumu is crowned. I made it up :????  
> ALSO, Atsumu and Terushima r cousins

**Chapter three: Wedding**

Atsumu hadn't seen Sakusa since the younger had arrived at his castle.

He had thought the two weeks was supposed to be for them to meet and get to know each other, but in the end it was just for preperurations. As far as atsumu knows, Sakusa hadn't even left his room other than to get a suit fixed.

Sakusa was able to eat sleep, and go to the bathroom in his room, so there was no reason for him to see Atsumu. 

It upsetted the boy, for simple turns.

He had wanted to woo and amaze Kiyoomi before their wedding but hadn't been able.

And now they were getting married in five minutes without even having one conversation.

At the moment, Atsumu was standing on the altar wearing a black tux, fit to perfect, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. 

He threw another glance at his brother, who was standing calmly beside him in a matching outfit. 

Atsumu then looked back at the crown behind him.

Sitting on top of a plush purple pillow, was the crown that would be placed on Atsumu's head once he was wed. 

Apparently, by being forced into a marriage, he was also going to be crowned at that exact moment. 

And that meant that nobody was here to see the marriage, but the coronation.

Atsumu had also heard that Sakusa didn't have anybody from his family come.

Atsumu couldn't even fathom why.

Yah, his parents gave their son away, but wouldn't they want to see their son?

Or maybe, Atsumu hoped, they trusted Atsumu enough as a husband to take care of their youngest. 

But Atsumu had a sinking suspicion that it was because they didn't care.

It made his blood boil.

Atsumu was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of wedding bells ringing, and the big bronze doors opened. 

The hundreds of guests didn't even turn to see Kiyoomi, besides Atsumu's family.

Atsumu was pretty sure his jaw couldn't drop any lower.

Standing by the doors in all his glory, was Sakusa Kiyoomi, wearing a white suit.

His hair was slicked back, but as strong as the gel was, it wasn't strong enough to push all his black curls back, because a few framed his face. His pale neck went into a clean white undershirt, which led into a white jacket and black tie. Atsumu wore the opposite. Black outfit with a white tie. 

He tried not to think about their matching outfits. He didn't want to blush like a tomato in front of his kingdom.

Kiyoomi had a poker face on, no emotions being portrayed as he walked down the aisles. 

There was no clapping, or sighs of awe (although some jaws fell down as they saw him, Atsumu noted with jealousy) only the silent clicking of Sakusa's shoes.

When Kiyoomi came to a stop next to Atsumu, he finally looked up.

Atsumu stared at those dark and mesmerizing eyes, framed by perfect and thick lashes. 

Atsumu was tempted to stare at those plush pink lips but thought better of it. 

He continued to stare at his (Husband?) partners face until a cough interrupted him. 

Atsumu turned to ~~**glare**~~ look at the priest standing next to them. 

It was an old man, wearing traditional clothing. 

In front of him was the ring that Atsumu and Sakusa would wear, and then the crown on the other side.

He gulped.

It all felt like one big dream.

The kind of dream you would watch from afar but were not a part of.

Atsumu wanted to scream. 

This is not what a wedding is like.

It is not quiet, with his groom standing stiff as a board next to him and flinching at any contact. 

The vows were supposed to be said with love, not a gruff I do, completed with pursed lips.

The kiss they shared shouldn't be their first kiss. 

Atsumu shouldn't be chasing after those soft lips, hoping for a second taste. 

His husband wasn't supposed to tense during their kiss and his hands weren't supposed to chase when Atsumu went in for a second one.

Atsumu sighed and turned away. 

He glanced at the ring that now adorned his hand and Kiyoomi's pale skinny hand.

When Atsumu placed the ring on him (the least they could let him do is place the ring on his hand) Atsumu noticed that his hands were bigger than Kiyoomi's pale and skinny hands. 

Even Osamu was stiff beside him.

The tension was so big you could almost cut it. 

When the priest made him vow to protect his kingdom people started paying attention. 

"Do you Miya Atsumu, promise to fight and protect your new kingdom, no matter what. Will you put your life on the line and stand with your fellow soldiers to protect your crown and help others in need?" The priest said with a hard voice. 

His hands were already on the crown. 

No no no no no..

Atsumu wanted to say no.

He had to say no.

He couldn't do this.

He didn't _want_ to do this.

It wasn't fair.

Osamu had said he wanted the throne. The twins had argued over who would be king until the older twin was announced. Why can't Osamu take the throne?

Atsumu didn't know what to do.

So he said yes.

"Yes, I promise to always fight and protect this kingdom with all my might, using my power as king to help others in need."

No.

No he doesn't.

He's going to leave.

Atsumu made up his mind. 

He was going to leave.

Tonight.

He would tell Osamu and he would take Kiyoomi and they would flee. 

They would go live with his cousin in the countries.

Atsumu didn't want this life.

And he was positive Kiyoomi didn't either. 

Atsumu had brought up running away before, so Terushima and Osamu shouldn't be surprised. 

As the crown was placed on Atsumu's head, he thought of what he would need.

They would have to travel light, so they wouldn't slow down. And they would need to leave when it was dark and everyone was asleep. If he was lucky, he could write his parents a letter. His mom might read it, his dad would probably burn it. As kind as they were, if Atsumu wasn't there for the throne, they wouldn't care. That was the hard truth of the situation. 

Atsumu would need his toothbrush, two spare outfits, parchment and writing materials, along with some family memories. He guessed that he wouldn't be able to come back ever.

Atsumu wasn't aware of what Kiyoomi would think, but he knew the boy had resigned himself to never seeing his family again. And he probably wouldn't mind. 

Shit.

His guards and cousin. 

They would have to come with, Atsumu mused as he was ushered down the aisle. 

They were heading to the ballroom, where Atsumu and Sakusa would dance. 

Atsumu wasn't aware of what exactly was going on, but he knew the night would be over in two or three hours. 

Then they would pack.

Atsumu wrested a hand on the small of Kiyoomi's back, pulling him tighter to his body.

He felt the younger stiffen in his arms.

Before he could regret what he was going to do, he leaned in to whisper something. It was now or never. If Atsumu had time to think about it, he would change his mind and be stuck here forever.

"Do ya wanna run away?" 

**Chapter four: Goodbyes**

Kiyoomi didn't move. 

He stood still.

Atsumu pushed him forward, walking to the center of the ballroom. 

He had to give it to his parents, it was a nice party. Almost made him think it was planned for his wedding. 

There was music playing and people already dancing, so Atsumu navigated Kiyoomi to the center of the dance floor.

He moved his hands down to Kiyoomi's waist and felt arms go around his neck.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiyoomi whispered.

How anybody could make a whisper more intimidating than a death threat, Atsumu didn't know.

"I don't wanna be king. I know ya don't want to be queen either." Atsumu said, swinging Kiyoomi around so they where chest to back.

Atsumu tilted his head forward so it was right next to Kiyoomi's ear. 

"I have a cousin who lives in the country. He would help us. We would never need to leave. Then we might actually have a chance." 

Atsumu felt himself blush.

It wasn't technically a confession, but Atsumu counted it as one. 

"And what about my guards and cousins?" Kiyoomi asked, moving so he was looking at Atsumu.   
"They will be executed if you and I leave."

Atsumu snaked his arms around his waist, looking around the room to try and see his twin. 

"That's why they will come with us." 

Looking back at his husband, he saw Kiyoomi's eyes wide.

"And what about your brother?" 

Atsumu smiled lightly.

"He always wanted to be the king. And this way he can. He knows about everything. I've told him for years about running away, so he shouldn't be surprised." 

Atsumu spotted Osamu and wasn't at all surprised to find him with his arms around Suna and nose in Suna's hair.

"But won't your cousins house be the first place your parents look?"

Fair question.

"My parents don't know where he lives. They got in a fight and he left. Only 'Samu and I know where he lives." 

Atsumu was delighted that Kiyoomi seemed to actually be thinking about his offer.

He wasn't sure what he would do if Kiyoomi said no.

"One more question." Kiyoomi asked as they continued waltzing around the room.

Atsumu was genuinely impressed that he had kept a straight face the entire time. 

"Ask away." 

Atsumu felt more than heard Kiyoomi taked a deep breath. 

"Are you the boy from the party? The one at Karasuno all those years ago?" He asked with a shaky voice.

Atsumu stopped.

_He remembers?_

Atsumu couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

He was sure he was blushing as well. 

"All those years ago? You make it sound like we are so old!" Atsumu laughed.

He was surprised to feel a foot press down on his.

"Ouch!" He whisper shouted, moving his foot and rubbing against the back of his leg.

"Were you there or not?" KIyoomi asked in a anger voice.

"Yes." Atsumu smiled.

He was delighted to know that Kiyoomi remembered him. 

Kiyoomi smiled.

Smiled.

Atsumu was doomed.

It was a slight raise of his left lip, but it was enough to make Atsumu stop breathing momentarily.

"Good." 

With that, Kiyoomi turned and walked away.

Atsumu stood on the dance floor as he watched his husband walked away.

Kiyoomi went straight to his cousin, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room. Bokuto and Kuroo followed him. 

Atsumu stood there for a while before turning and walking stiffly to his brother. 

When he got there, he stood silent for a minute.

His brother and Suna had their mouths together, completely ignoring all the other guests. 

It snapped him out of his daze.

"Ew! Get a room, ya turds!" He shouted pulling his brother back by his hair.

"Let go a' me, ya jerk!" His brother shouted, slapping his arm and pulling away.

Suna laughed.

Atsumu sighed and looked at his brother.

His somber expression probably gave him away because his brother didn't even ask any questions. 

He simply turned around and walked to the bathroom, trusting Atsumu to follow him. 

When they entered the bathroom, Osamu checked all the stalls to make sure they were empty before he turned to Atsumu.

"Yer leaving." It wasn't a question. 

Atsumu nodded.

"Okay. Lemme guess, yer gonna go ta Teru's." Osamu frowned.

Atsumu nodded again.

"When are ya leavin?" Osamu question, placing his hands on his hips.

"Tonight." Atsumu said.

Osamu sighed.

Atsumu moved forward, dragging his twin into a hug before he could get any objections.

"Ya know we probably won't come back, right?" Atsumu said, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Ya.." Osamu said, hugging Atsumu tighter.

"I'm gonna miss ya.." Atsumu sniffled.

Osamu only squeezed tighter. 

"Make sure ya marry Sunarin for me, 'k?" 

Osamu let out a sob.

"Yah.." 

"And don't let our kingdom die." Atsumu received a weak laugh.

"Ya better not die because I will kill ya." Osamu said.

"If I die how will ya kill me?" 

"Shut yer trap." Osamu said, pushing his brother away. 

The twins stared at each other.

They had resigned themselves to knowing they might never see each other again.

"When I'm king, I'm gonna make sure ya can come home again."

Atsumu laughed.

"Sure."

Osamu scowled.

"I'm serious. I don't care how long it takes, yer gonna come home eventually. I promise."

Atsumu felt himself choke.

"Yah.." He said. 

Atsumu heard a knock from outside before Suna entered, looking forlorn. 

"He's leaving, huh?" He asked Osamu.

"I'm right here, ya know!" Atsumu shouted, getting a laugh from both of them.

Atsumu was pretty sure that was the point. 

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm gonna miss your ugly face." Suna said, walking towards Atsumu.

"Ya call me ugly but yer dating my twin! We have the same face!" Atsumu shouted.

Suna reached up and smacked Atsumu.

"Bye, 'Tsumu.."

"Good bye, Sunarin." 

And with that, Atsumu pulled away and left the bathroom.

No looking back. 

He kept walking forward.

_This is the right thing to do._

Upon entering the ballroom he noticed Kiyoomi standing with his cousin. 

Komori looked nervous but he had a certain look in his eyes that warned people to stay away.

When Atsumu entered the room, he walked over to his parents. 

"Omi and I are gonna go to bed early tonight." He threw in a wink to make it believable.

His father chuckled and his mom raised an eyebrow.

"Omi?" She asked.

"Kiyoomi." Atsumu corrected.

She nodded.

"Good night honey." 

Atsumu turned. 

That was the last thing his mom would say to him.

It could have been worse, Atsumu supposed. 

He was going to miss here.

He walked over to Kiyoomi, pulling into a hug for appearance sake.

"What's the plan?" Kiyoomi whispered. 

Atsumu lowered his voice so only Komori, Bokuto, Kuroo and Kiyoomi could hear him. 

"Midnight, on the dot. We're leaving. Meet me by the gates. Pack lightly, only one bag. I will have carriage ready. We are going to go live with my cousin and his husband in their house. It's about a 10 hour ride so we have to live early." 

They all nodded.

Atsumu was proud that their wasn't an ounce of fear in Kiyoomi's eyes.

Maybe...

Just maybe..

After they leave..

Kiyoomi will agree to his courting...

And they can actually be a couple of their own free will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I was not planning for this to happen. I actually had no idea that i was going to do this but it just flowed. Atsumu has already warned Terushima and Osamu about him leaving, which is why they weren't surprised.   
> Next chapter will be them running away, meeting Terushima, and some more hard core convos   
> Don't pay attention to how many times I change the amount of chapters lol  
> Please comment what you think!


	3. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As silence settled through the carriage once again, Atsumu looked out the window and watched his home pass bye.
> 
> It was fair to say that he will never see Inazaraki again. 
> 
> Atsumu sighed.
> 
> Farewell, my paradise. I will miss you.
> 
> DONT BULLY ME FOR ATSUMU SAYING TENDOU'S LINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall don't ship Terushima and Daichi plz don't bully me TwT  
> All ships are valid so please dont hate on some of them ^^
> 
> DONT BULLY ME FOR ATSUMU SAYING TENDOU'S LINE 
> 
> Chile, neways...  
> Heres three chapters in one!!!!  
> Because I had a mental break down and a lot of time because of it!  
> Yay..

**Chapter four: Running**

Atsumu packed his things in a blur.

He only had two bags.

He felt his stomach flutter as he walked towards his bedroom door.

He rested his hand on the nob, looking at the note on his desk.

It was a small one, not something that could give away their location, but a reason why.

_Mom and Dad,_

_First off, I want to say I'm sorry._

_I am sure this isn't what you expected when you gave birth to me, mom._

_And before I continue, Osamu had nothing to do with this. This decision was all me. I felt like I was trapped here. My whole life._

_And while I am thankful for all you have done for, I must go. You gave me a great life and even Kiyoomi._

_Fun fact, I've been in love with him for five years._

_But when I saw his face at the wedding, I knew this was wrong._

_Please, for me, don't be mad at him. Don't let your anger (if you are angry) about me leaving break the alliance we have with Itachiyama._

_They are a great kingdom and ~~we~~ you can benefit from them._

_I will be safe and I will keep Kiyoomi safe. He has agreed to go with me, which means that his escorts will be going as well._

_I have a feeling his cousin, Komori, does not like me that much. I do hope that in our time together he will grow to enjoy my presence._

_Despite everything you have forced me into, I do love you._

_I love everyone here and I wish for you to tell them that._

_This part is for Osamu._

_Ya stinkin' twink. I couldn't find my favorite shirt because of ya >:(_

_Yer gonna be a great king, I know it._

_And if ya don't marry Sunarin one of these days Im gonna come back just to hit yer dumbass._

Atsumu had stopped writing there.

He was crying. 

It surprised him. He didn't know why he was crying when this was his choice. 

He pressed his ear against the door, making sure the guards weren't there.

Atsumu was wearing black sweatpants and a white tank top. He didn't expect the ride to be a short one, so he might as well be comfortable. 

Upon hearing an empty hallway, he opened the door and tip toed out. 

Walking as quietly as he could, Atsumu walked to the horse area.

He gently grabbed the reins and hooked them up to two horses. 

He walked them out to the carriage area. 

He threw his bags into the back of the carriage and moved it to the front gates.

He made sure to stay in the shadows so he couldn't be spotted.

"Atsumu?" A quiet voice called out.

It made Atsumu jump and he turned around. 

He saw Kiyoomi standing by the door, his guard, Bokuto, placing a protective arm in front of him. 

Atsumu smiled. 

"Over here, Omi." He whisper shouted back.

Kiyoomi's eyes slid over to Atsumu and he gently walked over to him. 

Atsumu greedily raked his eyes over Kiyoomi's pale skin. 

He had chosen to wear white shorts, which almost blended into his skin along with a white tank top. 

The vain part of Atsumu noticed that Kiyoomi had smaller arms than him. 

Bokuto walked in front of Kiyoomi and stopped next to Atsumu.

He raised an eyebrow.  
"If you're done eyeing my friend up, Kuroo will be here in about 30 seconds. Also, Komori will be with him and if he sees you doing that, not even Kiyoomi will be able to stop him."

Atsumu shivered.

"Um, ya okay. Omi, ya look really good right now. That's all. Anyways, I can drive but I'm not that good at it." Atsumu said, noticing with glee the blush on Kiyoomi's face. 

Bokuto laughed.

"Kuroo and I will drive." As he said that, he chucked the bags he was carrying into the carriage, before climbing into the front and grabbing the reigns. 

"Hello." Kiyoomi said calmly. 

His blush was gone now, Atsumu noted sadly.

"We are literally about to run away and you say hello?" Atsumu snickered.

To his utter surprise Kiyoomi shoved him.

"You're to loud." He said, before turning and climbing into the carriage. 

Atsumu stared at the ground to avoid accidentally staring at the boys butt. 

"Mm." A voice said behind Atsumu.

He jumped and looked, freaking out before noticing it was the rooster haired male with Kiyoomi's cousin next to him.

Komori had a scowl on his face and Kuroo seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"Are you done staring at my cousins ass now?" Komori said, anger in his tone.

Atsumu sputtered and blushed bright red while Kuroo let out a hyena laugh.

"Oh my, that was a good one!" Kuroo said, trying to contain his laugh.

Bokuto could be heard snickering from up front. 

"I wasn't- I swear- No- I- I wasn't-" 

Komori rolled his eyes and climbed into the carriage, smacking Kuroo's head.  
"You're being to loud." 

Atsumu saw the similarities between Komori and his husband. 

Both were stubborn jerks.

Atsu found it charming. 

As Atsumu climbed into the carriage and heard Kuroo take the reigns, the reality of the situation started hitting him.

He was finally doing it. 

He was running away. 

And he was doing it with the man, no boy, he loved.

Wait, how old is Kiyoomi?

"Ne, Omi-kun?" Atsumu asked, turning to look at Kiyoomi.

The boy was laying down on the other side of the carriage, his head in his cousins lap.

"What? And don't call me that." Kiyoomi cracked open an eye.

"How old are ya?" 

KIyoomi raised his eyebrows.

"Seventeen. You?" 

Atsumu smiled.  
"I'm turning nineteen in a few months."

Kiyoomi hummed.

"Well then, happy early birthday." 

Atsumu smiled wider.  
"Thanks Omi Omi." 

As silence settled through the carriage once again, Atsumu looked out the window and watched his home pass bye.

It was fair to say that he will never see Inazaraki again. 

Atsumu sighed.

_Farewell, my paradise. I will miss you._

**Chapter five: Permission**

Atsumu woke up by a bump.

At first he thought that they were caught and he started to panic, before he realized they had just stopped. 

He looked around and his heart stopped.

Sleeping with his head still on his cousin's lap, was Kiyoomi.

He looked so angelic asleep.

What Atsumu would give for that lap to be hi-

"Can you not?" 

Atsumu looked up, staring into Komori's cold eyes.

"Yah, sorry."

Atsumu looked at the door, watching it open.

Kuroo popped his head inside.

"Oya oya, you gives have some serious tension in here." He said, looking at Komori who was still glaring at Atsumu.

"Kuroo, what do you want?" Komori asked without looking away.

"Miya never told us where to go. He said country, welp we are in the country. Still have no idea where your cousin's house is." Kuroo said, causing Atsumu to become embarrassed. 

"Um yah sorry about that. Did ya pass by the old blokes store yet?" Atsumu asked.

He had to get a basic idea of where they were.

"Yep. About twenty minutes ago. It was called Crows Net right?" Kuroo asked.

Atsumu nodded.

"We will be at Teru's house soon then. Just keep going straight. It's a little white farm. Ya will know it when ya see it. Also, call me Atsumu. There's two Miya's know." 

Three actually, if Osamu was counted. 

Atsumu swore he saw Komori stiffen.

"Okay." With that, Kuroo closed the door and went back to the front.

Atsumu was shocked by how much time passed, but he was also very excited to see Terushima.

Atsumu looked back and noticed Komori still staring at him.

Atsumu cleared his throat. 

"Can I ask why ya hate me?" 

To his surprise, Komori laughed.

"Isn't it obvious?"

At Atsumu's confused stare he continued with a sigh.

"My cousin was forced to marry you. I don't care if he likes you and you like him. In my opinion, you are still a threat who can hurt him. And I will make sure you never do." 

Atsumu was shocked.

"I don't think anyones ever spoken to me like that before..." Atsumu muttered.

"Well, you're not a prince or king anymore. Newsflash, we are runaways." 

Atsumu laughed.

"Yah, figured." 

Atsumu frowned.

"Can I tell ya a lil somethin'?" Atsumu asked sincerely. 

Komori raised a brow.

"What?"

Atsumu smiled softly.

"I wanted to marry your cousin for a long time. I met him at a party a few years ago. I remember staring at him for the longest time. He was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. We danced for a bit. I didn't think he even knew it was me because we were all wearing masks. But I remember that I went home and started asking around. I would ask everybody and anybody if they knew about Sakusa Kiyoomi. Eventually, they all got tired of it and gave in. Told me he was from Itachiyama. Took a year for that. Took another year to read about yer courting customs and culture. We didn't have a lot of info about y'all. But then I was being forced into the throne because my dad was getting old and sick and couldn't wait any longer. Then I was told I was getting married. At first, I was angry. And then I heard it was your cousin, and I was just sad. I didn't get the chance to do it the right way. With flowers and gifts and food and other stuff. I wanted to do it slowly, make him fall in love. But I never got the chance. That's kinda why I ran, I guess. I didn't get the chance to do things my way. And I was tired of living under my parents. But now that I'm free, I want to ask yer permission to court Kiyoomi. I wanna do it the proper way, I don't care if we are married already." 

By the time Atsumu was finished, Komori's jaw was hanging. 

Atsumu feared it might fall off.

He chuckled nervously, which seemed to snap Komori out of his daze.

"Okay, I didn't expect that..." He said, looking down at the sleeping boy in his lap.

Atsumu chuckled.

"Well, what do ya say?" He asked.

He really didn't know what he would do if Komori said now.

Probably eat all of Terushima's food.

"Well....Kiyoomi obviously doesn't hate you.... so..." 

Komori paused.

Atsumu held his breath.

"I will give you a chance. But if you do anything that hurts Kiyoomi, you will regret it. He is my best friend and cousin. If you break his heart, I will break your face, along with every other bone in your body and I will do it slowly." 

Atsumu saw more similarities. 

Both of them where scary demons. 

Atsumu shivered.

"Um...yah." He sat straighter.  
"I won't hurt him. And thank you." 

Komori nodded and looked away.

End of the conversation.

Atsumu stared out his window, taking in the views the country offered him. 

Before he knew it, twenty minutes had passed and he was looking at the white house of his cousin.

It was a simple house.

White fence around the perimeter, white walls, green grass and a red barn. 

There where animals walking through the grass and Atsumu could hear birds chirping from the apple trees.

As the carriage rolled to a stop Atsumu noticed a figure under the tree. 

The figure noticed them.

Wiping his hands on his pants, Daichi Sawamura walked over to the carriage. 

There was a basket with apples where he was standing.

He wore blue overalls and a red tank top, along with a straw hat. 

As Komori woke Kiyoomi up, Atsumu hopped out of the carriage.

Daichi looked him up and down before sighing.

Looks like he understand what was happening.

Daichi turned around and started walking towards his house. 

Atsumu watched as he walked through the door and close it behind him.

Looking through the window, Atsumu smiled as he saw his cousin.

Said cousin was churning butter into milk. 

Terushima was wearing a pair of overalls way to big for him, which led Atsumu to believe they were Daichi's, and a white shirt. His blond hair had a pair of clips holding his hair back so it wouldn't fall into the food.

Daichi walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Terushima's waist. 

Standing behind him, Atsumu watched him whisper something into the younger boys ear, which caused him to drop the tool he was using. 

Terushima's head whipped towards the window, finally seeing Atsumu who was now joined by his companions.

Kiyoomi seemed to be the braver one and walked right up to Atsumu. 

Atsumu turned tomato red when Kiyoomi placed his hand on Atsumu's elbow.

"Ya sure about this?" Atsumu muttered, his hand twitching.

"You said you liked me, right? And, technically, we are married." 

Good point.

Atsumu didn't hesitate this time to yank his arm out of Kiyoomi's grip and wrap it around his waist instead. 

Terushima turned away and ran towards the door. 

He kept running until he met Atsumu in the field.

Terushima didn't hesitate to jump onto Atsumu, ignoring Kiyoomi for the time being, just enjoying his hug. 

Atsumu let go of Kiyoomi, much to his sadness, and hugged his cousin back.

"I didn't know you were coming." Terushima said as he pulled away.

"Yah. Neither did we." Atsumu said, pushing a short laugh out.

Atsumu watched as his cousin took in his companions one by one. 

Terushima tilted his head, eyes widening slightly as he saw Kiyoomi.

He smiled.

"You must be Sakusa. Atsumu's told me a lot about you" 

As Atsumu sputtered and blushed, Kiyoomi bowed.

Atsumu swore he saw a smirk on Kiyoomi's face. 

"Kiyoomi, please. My last name is now Miya. And I hope Atsumu told you only good things." 

He was definitely smiling. 

Terushima giggled.

"Yep, only good."

Kiyoomi straighten.

"This is my cousin Komori and my friends, Bokuto and Kuroo." Kiyoomi said, gesturing to them each as he said their name.

Atsumu didn't miss how he changed guards to friends. 

Terushima nodded.

"Nice to meet ya guys. I'm Terushima, Atsumu's cousin. My husband, Daichi, is the one you guys just met. He's a little weird but he's nice." Terushima said, earning a snort from Daichi who crept up behind him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kiyoomi, Komori, Bokuto, Kuroo." Daichi said with his arms once again wrapped around Terushima's waist.

Atsumu tried not to snort.

Daichi was always a little over protective with strangers.

Atsumu wrapped his arm around Kiyoomi's waist, taking pleasure in how Kiyoomi leaned into his touch ever so slightly. 

"How long will you be staying?" Terushima asked, placing his hands over his husbands and leaning back into him.

Atsumu swallowed.

Here it goes.

"Forever?" 

**Chapter six: One bed**

Atsumu sighed.

He glanced back down at the cup of lemonade he was holding.

He felt so emotionally drained right now.

He just explained everything that had happened to Terushima. 

Both of them cried a little bit.

Right now, he was sitting next to Kiyoomi while Terushima and Daichi made dinner.

Kuroo, who had just finished showering, was brushing out Bokuto's hair. 

Apparently, it was a normal thing for them to shower together. 

Atsumu couldn't help but wish Kiyoomi was like that with him. 

But, according to Kiyoomi, those two had been dating for six years and had been friends for at least ten, so he wasn't surprised. 

Atsumu looked up as Daichi knocked on the door. 

The man in question had changed into comfortable clothes and was sporting a kind and understanding smile.

From what Atsumu had put together, Daichi had run from his home as well.

But he still got his goodbyes.

Leaving without saying goodbye was what hurt Atsumu the most, he assumes.

"Dinner's ready. Teru's set the table, so just come eat." He said politely. 

With that Daichi turned around and left.

Bokuto and Kuroo stood up and smiled happily as they made their way to the kitchen, the prospect of food distracting them from the situation at hand. 

Well, in their defense, Atsumu was the only one who knew.

He knew that there were only three rooms in Terushima's house.

One for him and Daichi and two guests. 

Atsumu had guessed that Bokuto and Kuroo would want a room together. 

And Terushima had an blow up that only fits in his room.

Meaning Atsumu would either sleep in their, or he would sleep with Kiyoomi.

In one bed.

Alone.

Touching.

OKay, so maybe not touching but they would be pretty close.

Kiyoomi tapped his shoulder, motioning for him to stand up.

"I'm hungry." He said.

Atsumu smiled softly at him.

He was just to cute.

Atsumu grabbed his hand and walked him to the table.

Before they sat down, Atsumu pulled Kiyoomi's chair away, letting him sit down before pushing him back in, feeling Komori's glare the whole time.

It was a round table. 

Atsumu was on Kiyoomi's right, with Komori on his left. Kuroo and Bokuto sat next to them, with Terushima and Daichi on Atsumu's side. 

Atsumu looked down at the chicken on his plate and smirked. 

"Ne, Teru? Is this your chicken or a random one?" 

Terushima laughed while Kiyoomi looked appalled.

"You cook your own animals??" He asked, stunned.

Everyone laughed.

"No." Terushima said, trying to control his snorts.  
"We bought this." 

Daichi smiled and looked at his meal.

"I don't think Ushijima would ever forgive me if I cooked Bob." 

"Bob?" Kiyoomi asked.

"Their chicken." Atsumu supplied helpfully.

"Whose Ushijima?" Bokuto asked from across the table.

"He's the king of Shiratorizawa. He visits every now and then because he loves farm. Daichi and him are friends." Terushima said, scooping some rice onto his plate. 

Rice and chicken... interesting...

"So who's sleeping with who?" Terushima asked.

Kiyoomi choked on his chicken, Komori choked on his water, and Bokuto and Kuroo howled with laughter. 

Terushima raised an eyebrow.

He turned to Atsumu.

"Was it something I said?"

That only fueled Atsumu's embarrassment and Bokuto and Kuroo's laughter.

"As in, who is sharing a room?" Atsumu asked, to clear up the others confusion.

No other reason.

"Mhm...." Terushima said, narrowing his eyes.

Atsumu laughed nervously.

"We um...didn't decide that.." 

Daichi looked over.

"Well, I'm assuming since you and Kiyoomi are married, you will be sleeping together."

Komori looked appalled and Kiyoomi turned tomato red.

Atsumu wasn't much different.

"Hey hey hey, um...can me and Kuroo sleep together?" Bokuto asked as he stuffed another chicken into his mouth.

Kiyoomi shoved a napkin at him.

"Use your manors, Bokuto. That's absolutely disgusting. We are guests." He said angrily.

Terushima perked up.

"No need to be so formal. Me casa es tu casa. You are family, after all." Terushima smiled.

Terushima really was an oblivious ray of sunshine. 

"Yes, you and Kuroo may share a room if you wish." Daichi said.

"This means Komori will be in our room. Is that okay with you?" 

Komori looked confused.

"I mean, you are giving up your room for a stranger. Are you okay with it?"

Terushima frowned.

"Like I said, you're not a stranger, you're family. And we also installed a pull out in the living room, if you're more comfortable with that." Terushima said, taking a sip from his water. 

Atsumu raised an eyebrow.

"That's new. When did ya get it?" He asked, turning to face Terushima.

Terushima hummed and looked Daichi.

Daichi smiled softly and said "Five months ago."

_Well, guess I haven't been here in a while..._

Atsumu shifted in his seat.

"I'll room with Atsumu." Kiyoomi said.

If asked, Atsumu would deny that he was holding his breath.

Komori seemed angry.

He frowned and opened his mouth to say something before Kiyoomi cut him off.

"After all, it would be weird if we didn't room, seeing as we are married." 

Atsumu blushed.

Komori closed his mouth.

They decided not to tell Terushima that their wedding was arranged because in the end the goal was to get married and be married of their own free will.

Or at least that was Atsumu's goal. 

It seemed to work for him.

Komori angrily took a sip from his drink. 

Kuroo and Bokuto laughed again, Terushima's soft laughter joining. 

Even Daichi was smiling. 

"Is it alright if I sleep on the couch then?" Komori asked politely.

Terushima said yes and Daichi nodded.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

Atsumu's heart pounded in his chest the entire time.

He wondered if Terushima could hear.

He wondered if Kiyoomi was also nervous.

I mean, Atsumu was going to be sleeping in the same bed as his long time crush now husband for an unknown amount of time. 

Everybody ate fairly fast, their giant meals turning into mere crumbs.

Terushima laughed at how fast Bokuto and Kuroo ate.

Kiyoomi called them out for not having manors.

Komori glared at Atsumu some.

Atsumu smiled everytime Kiyoomi brushed his arm or thigh against his.

When dinner was over and everybody showered, they all headed into their room.

Bokuto and Kuroo said good night before they walked to their room. 

Within five minutes Atsumu heard their snores

Komori hugged Kiyoomi good night before Daichi helped him set up the couch.

Terushima finished the dishes and then he came out to help them make the bed.

Once he had finished, he walked over to the door and stopped.

"Don't have too much fun, Atsu. " He winked.

Kiyoomi blushed furiously and Atsumu through a pillow at his cousins head.

He wondered what noise Terushima would make if he body slammed him into a wall.

When he left and Kiyoomi went to brush his teeth, Atsumu climbed into the bed.

He felt the left side dip and soon enough he felt Kiyoomi's body heat join him. 

Atsumu closed his eyes and tried to resist the urge to spoon Kiyoomi. 

They both layed their in utter silence, but Atsumu knew Kiyoomi was still awake.

"Are you okay?" Atsumu whispered.

Kiyoomi sighed.

"Kind of? I'm not sure. I know it's harder on you than it is on me. I should be the one asking you that." Kiyoomi said.

Atsumu smiled.

"I'm okay. I miss 'Samu and Sunarin. But I'm finally free. It feels awesome, to be honest..." 

"Yah, I can relate to that." kiyoomi said.

Both were still staring at the dark walls.

Atsumu eventually worked up the courage and rolled over. 

Now he was staring at Kiyoomi's dark curls.

"Do ya miss them? Yer family?" Atsumu whispered.

Kiyoomi turned around, now nose to nose with Atsumu.

"I miss my sister." He said, his breath tickling Atsumu's face.

Atsumu smiled.

"Ya wanna talk about it?"

Kiyoomi let out a small and quiet laugh.

"You sound like a therapist." 

Atsumu blushed.

"Well.. I am yer husband... and I want ya to feel comfortable around me..." 

Kiyoomi smiled softly, leaning towards Atsumu's lips.

Atsumu held his breath.

Kiyoomi seemed to change his mind, moving up to rest his head on Atsumu's.

Atsumu continued holding his breath.

This is the closet Kiyoomi's ever gotten to him on his own free will.

Atsumu swallowed as he watched KIyoomi close his eyes.

"Thank you. For freeing me." Kiyoomi whispered, before leaning away.

Atsumu tried not to miss his warmth but it was a lost battle from the beginning. 

"Good night Atsumu." Kiyoomi said, his back now facing Atsumu.

Atsumu smiled softly.

"Night Omi." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW SOME OF YALL ARE GONNA COME AT ME FOR USING TENDOUS SAYING BUT I WROTE THIS DURING AN ENGLISH ZOOM CALL AND MY CAMERA WAS OFF AND I HAD A TENDOU PFP AND I JUST HAD TOO
> 
> Also, if yall don't ship Terushima and Daichi plz don't bully me TwT  
> All ships are valid so please dont hate on some of them ^^
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this :)
> 
> I've never written Terushima before so I hope its not too OOC
> 
> I also didn't plan on posting chapter 6 at once but I felt good so i did it lol  
> Its small tho
> 
> Also, I don't read what I write and I make it up as I go.  
> So ignore what doesn't make sense and all the typos please T.T


	4. New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu walked over the door, missing the feeling of lips on his, and opened the door, revealing a smirking Terushima.
> 
> Atsumu slammed the door shut.
> 
> Alternatively, Atsumu and Kiyoomi get used to their new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait ;-;  
>  I update rather impulsively lol
> 
> ⚠️Trigger warning ⚠️  
> Panic attack and mentions of child abuse (bullying)  
> Its not that bad but I thought I should put a warning.

**Chapter Seven**

Turns out, Kiyoomi likes cuddling.

Through out the entire night Atsumu felt long and lanky limbs grab onto his or drape over his own.

Atsumu found it endearing, despite the fact that he had no covers.

Oh yes, another interesting fact about Kiyoomi, he likes to wrap himself up like a burrito, leaving Atsumu to fend for himself.

By the time that Atsumu woke up, he had no covers and there was a head under his chin and a leg over his.

Atsumu sighed and looked down.

He admired the beautiful face before he realized something.

He had to pee.

He looked down once more, deciding to risk it and move.

He was trying to move slowly, not waking up Kiyoomi as he did so. 

Atsumu thought he did a pretty well job because Kiyoomi simply rolled over, crazy black hair like a nest on the pillow.

Once Atsumu finished peeing he walked into the living room, closing the door quietly as he did so.

When he got in the living room, he saw that (mostly) everyone besides Kiyoomi was awake. 

Daichi and Terushima were in the kitchen, with Terushima half sleeping on the table and Daichi making breakfast.

Bokuto was on the couch completely asleep with his head on a tired Kuroo's lap.

Komori was laughing at Kuroo's attempts at not falling asleep.

Atsumu cleared his throat, Komori's eyes snapping to him like a predator spotting prey.

Atsumu swallowed and if asked he would deny that he walked back towards the bedroom.

Terushima cracked a tired eye at him.

"Mornin' Atsu. How'd ya sleep?" Terushima said, eyes falling closed as he spoke.

Daichi laughed.

"Just go back to bed Teru, you're practically already asleep." 

Terushima growled.

"Mmm, as long as I'm out here I'm awake.." Terushima said, with his eyes still closed.

Daichi chuckled but dropped the topic.

Atsumu was glad that Terushima had a loving husband like that. 

Atsumu hoped he could be like that for Kiyoomi.

Speak of the devil, the door behind him opened and Kiyoomi walked out, his hair a mess and his pajamas all wrinkled.

Atsumu died a little.

"Good morning.." He said softly, going straight towards Komori.

As he passed Atsumu, he placed his arm on the older's elbow before walking away.

 _Progress_ Atsumu thought.

Maybe next time he could get a kiss.

About twenty minutes later, they where all seated and eating scrambled eggs at the table.

Kiyoomi once again sat next to Atsumu.

His thigh was touching Atsumu's.

Atsumu wanted to reach out and hold it.

He looked at Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi had a slight blush and his hand was shaking a little.

Atsumu took a deep breath.

Using his left hand, Atsumu reached out and let his hand rest on top of Kiyoomi's.

Atsumu got rewarded a shiver and slight smile.

Komori eyed him.

It was a mostly quiet breakfast, aside from polite thank you's and your welcome's.

Bokuto and Terushima where still half asleep. 

When everyone finished eating Daichi and Terushima went to get changed so they could start working.

Atsumu volunteered to help them, the others soon joining.

Daichi tried to convince them it wasn't necessary, but Kiyoomi stood his ground, insisting they help.

And so Kiyoomi and Atsumu where in their room, Atsumu trying to find Kiyoomi an outfit to wear.

He had farm clothes from previous visits and Kiyoomi hadn't packed clothes for training horses.

Atsumu pulled out a pair of overalls from the draw he was looking through, holding them up to Kiyoomi who was sitting on the bed.

"Are you sure those will fit?" Kiyoomi asked, holding out a hand anyways.

Atsumu pretended to ponder.

"Gee, Omi... I wonder if these pants from when I was yer age will fit ya... Pants that have the same tag as the ones yer wearing... with the same size?"

Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow.

"When did you see my pants size?" He asked.

Atsumu paused.

He cursed.

Kiyoomi laughed.

"Stocker much?" Kiyoomi asked as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Atsumu blushed.

"No! I just happened to see yer pants in the hamper and saw the size!" Atsumu said.

Kiyoomi laughed.

"You went through my clothes?" 

"No!"

Atsumu was going to give an explanation but Kiyoomi closed the door, starting to change.

_Crap, now I look like a stalker._

Atsumu sighed before gathering clothes for him to wear. 

He decided to just change in the room because he thought Kiyoomi wouldn't see.

Key word, thought.

When he was putting on his shirt he heard a gasp behind him.

Discarding his shirt he turned to look at Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu matched his expression.

Kiyoomi looked gorgeous wearing Atsumu's clothes. 

Kiyoomi seemed to think different.

He ran over to Atsumu and froze in front of him.

He was staring at Atsumu's chest.

Both of them were blushing.

"Atsu..." 

_Oh damn I like that..._

"Why do you have so many scars?"

Atsumu froze.

Of course Kiyoomi wasn't checking him out.

He was staring at his scars.

Atsumu looked down to see the scars that littered his chest.

They were from battles he'd been sent to.

Atsumu closed his eyes as he thought of all the people he'd watch die.

"War." 

Atsumu couldn't bring himself to say more.

Atsumu gasped when he felt a cold hand on his chest.

He opened his eyes to see Kiyoomi trace a hand over his scars.

Atsumu stood still.

He looked at Kiyoomi who stood in a trance.

He felt Kiyoomi's hand move all across his chest, from top to bottom, before moving up to the top.

He let his hand rest on the crook of Atsumu's neck.

Atsumu held his breath.

Kiyoomi's eyes met Atsumu's.

Kiyoomi slowly leaned in until his lips were only a centimeter away.

Atsumu didn't hesitate to close the difference.

This is how it was supposed to happen.

Atsumu easily took control of the kiss, pushing back against Kiyoomi with more force.

Atsumu enjoyed the feeling of soft lips against his.

Someone knocked on the door, Kiyoomi and Atsumu separating.

Atsumu walked over the door, missing the feeling of lips on his, and opened the door, revealing a smirking Terushima.

Atsumu slammed the door shut.

He heard laughter outside from multiple people but he was rather pre occupied.

He looked at Kiyoomi who was looking shyly at his feet, blushing from his forehead to neck.

Atsumu found it to be the cutest thing in the world.

He walked over to Kiyoomi, grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the door.

Before he opened it, he pecked Kiyoomi on the lips once more, wishing for a longer kiss, before opening it.

This time Komori was the one waiting outside with a conflicted expression on his face.

Terushima was standing with Bokuto and they were inspecting the ring he wore. Kuroo was standing sullenly next to Daichi who was trying not to laugh.

"Rip Kuroo's wallet." Terushima said, making Daichi laugh and Bokuto, but making Kuroo sweat.

"Yah,.." Kuroo said, smiling nervously.

Atsumu smiled at them.

Terushima looked over and laughed.

"Hey Atsumu, the next time ya wanna have a make out session, I suggest fixing your hair afterwards."

Atsumu blushed furiously, running a hand over his hair, finding that it was indeed ruined. 

He through a betrayed look at Kiyoomi, who simply smiled and walked towards Komori.

Atsumu cursed Kiyoomi's naturally messy hair.

He could get away with anything.

Daichi called them all over to the breakfast table.

Once they were all seated they to eat. 

Again, Bokuto, Terushima and Kuroo finished almost immediately.

Kiyoomi stared disgusted, Komori just tried to relax, Atsumu tried not to stare at Kiyoomi, and Daichi looked like he wanted to die.

When all the dishes were done, everyone moved outside.

Daichi had taken Kuroo and Bokuto over into the fields so they could farm.

Terushima was going to take Kiyoomi and Komori into the animals area so they could get to know the animals.

Since Atsumu knew how to do everything he just walked around a bit.

After about thirty minutes he went back to the horse stables.

When he walked by he noticed Komori and Terushima sitting by the chicken coops, talking and laughing.

Atsumu smiled.

He was glad Terushima was finally making more friends.

Then the math added up, meaning Kiyoomi was alone.

Perfect timing.

Atsumu ran to the stables and when he went inside he was created with the best possible sight.

Kiyoomi was feeding a small bunny while petting it.

Said bunny was sitting in his lap.

There was also another bunny sitting on his thigh.

Kiyoomi was smiling a rezerved smile and petting the bunnies.

Atsumu felt like he was interrupting and almost left.

Key word, almost.

"Wow, Omi-Omi. Never picked you to be a bunny guy."

Atsumu walked over to where Kiyoomi was sitting. 

He saw down next to the younger, and put his arm hesitantly over his shoulder.

Atsumu was delighted when Kiyoomi leaned into his touch.

"Well, first time for everything, right?" Kiyoomi said.

Atsumu watched as he stared fondly at the bunnies.

Atsumu smiled.

"Yah."

They stayed like that for twenty minutes before Terushima found him. He immediately started making kissing faces and teasing Atsumu for being a simp. Kiyoomi simply smiled and walked away. 

Atsumu felt happy despite Terushima's laughter. 

He learned interesting facts about Kiyoomi.

They talked about everything and nothing and it felt like hours.

Eventually they all separated to do more farm work.

Atsumu could get used to this.

**Chapter Eight: Panic**

By the time dinner had rolled around, Atsumu was more exhausted than he remembered being in years. 

Sure, living the royal life sucked at times, but not having to work was definitely a perk.

As he walked back into the house, he couldn't help but feel envious about how Bokuto and Kuroo still seemed to have energy even after 10 hours of farming.

It was ridiculous.

Komori looked like he wanted nothing more than to sleep and Kiyoomi looked like he was going to vomit from the mess.

Atsumu decided to let Kiyoomi shower first.

He had heard from Komori and even a little from Kiyoomi about his misophobia.

Atsumu didn't exactly understand it but he felt like he might get it just a little bit more now that he saw it.

Kiyoomi had dirt on him, and while he was not covered in it like Atsumu and Terushima, he was still pretty dirty.

His hands where shaking and his eyes where unfocused. 

Atsumu was worried for him.

Atsumu sat on the floor outside the bathroom, resting his back on the door.

He had only been there for five minutes. 

Kiyoomi had been in the shower for at least 15.

"Ne, Kiyo, are you okay?" He asked tentatively.

He received no response.

There was no movement inside.

Hadn't been for a while.

Atsumu was getting increasingly more nervous. 

"Omi, I'm going to come in now, okay?" 

Again no response.

Atsumu stood up slowly, making sure his steps where heard, before he placed his hand on the door knob.

He knocked four times before he opened it.

When he stepped inside he didn't see anyone.

That is until he looked down.

Atsumu opened his mouth, eyes widening.

Kiyoomi was sitting on the floor, naked, shaking. 

Atsumu felt his heart break.

"Omi..."

He whispered.

Atsumu shut the door and walked over to the bathtub. 

He placed his hand under the water, feeling the ice cold water. 

He raised the temperature.

"Omi yer gonna get sick if ya take shower's this cold."

Kiyoomi ignored him and kept rocking.

Atsumu sat down beside him.

He looked at Kiyoomi's pale skin, which was now glistening under the shower.

Atsumu noticed how skinny he really was.

"Ne, Kiyoomi, why are you so tiny?" Atsumu asked.

Kiyoomi stopped shaking.

Atsumu scooted over, going closer to Kiyoomi.

He slowly reached his hand out and watched Kiyoomi's eyes follow it the whole way.

Atsumu placed his hand over Kiyoomi's.

Kiyoomi shivered but made no move to show he was uncomfortable. 

They stayed sitting there in silence without moving.

Kiyoomi was having a panic attack, Atsumu's plain supplied.

Atsumu had watched Suna and Osamu have panic attacks so he knew how to deal with them.

But each person was different.

So Atsumu just sat still, holding Kiyoomi's hand as the shower slowly soaked both of them.

After five minutes of silence Kiyoomi finally spoke.

"You know my parents never liked me.." He whispered to Atsumu, looking at his feet.

Atsumu looked up.

"No, I didn't..." He said.

Kiyoomi finally looked up at Atsumu.

He smiled bitterly.

"They didn't like my condition. They did everything they could to get rid of me. As far as I know, that's the only reason they agreed to this wedding." 

Atsumu felt red hot rage flood through his veins.

He wanted nothing more than to punch Kiyoomi's parents in their dumb faces.

Instead he settled for moving closer and running a hand through Kiyoomi's wet locks.

They were longer than Atsumu remembered.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Atsumu asked.

He wasn't trying to pry.

He wanted Kiyoomi to talk to him on his own free will.

"I have misophobia. I can't handle germs. They would yell at me, say I was being spoiled, that I wouldn't be able to do anything...."

Atsumu clenched his jaw.

"They wouldn't feed me sometimes.."

Atsumu's eyes widened.

"Kiyoomi..." He whispered.

Kiyoomi looked into his eyes with the saddest expression Atsumu had seen.

"I didn't ask to be like this..."

Atsumu felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Hey, Atsumu...Am I broken?" Kiyoomi asked, his voice cracking.

Atsumu sobbed.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. You are not broken. Yer the strongest person I've met. You didn't choose this, and yet you dealt with the cards you were given and you rose above that challenge. You proved that nothing can limit you. You broke their expectations because thats who you are. A strong, caring, funny, sweet and compassionate person. And please, please, understand that nothing will ever change the way I think about you. I love ya, Omi-Omi and nothing will ever change that. Komori loves you, Bo-kun loves you, Tetsu-chan loves you, Teru and Dai love you and you've only been here for two days."

By the time he had finished both he and Kiyoomi where crying.

Kiyoomi rushed forward, tucking his head into Atsumu's chin and wrapping his legs around Atsumu's waist. 

Atsumu didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Kiyoomi, placing his head on top of Kiyoomi's and breathing in his scent.

Simply appreciating his presence.

They stayed in that position for another five minutes. 

Atsumu decided to move when he felt Kiyoomi stop crying.

He looked down and saw Kiyoomi smiling into his neck. 

"Thanks, Atsu." He said.

Atsumu smiled and stood up.

It was a difficult task with Kiyoomi clinging to him like a teddy bear, but he managed.

He carried Kiyoomi's (very naked) form to their bed, and placed him down.

"Hey Omi..." Atsumu asked when he sat down.

Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a virgin?"

Kiyoomi turned tomato red while Atsumu smirked.

"Omi..."

Atsumu said.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kiyoomi.

He was mostly clean because of the water from the shower.

Kiyoomi shivered against Atsumu's lips before leaning back on the bed.

Atsumu towered over him before breaking away from the kiss.

"Wanna change that?" Atsumu asked with a smirking face.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rip Omi's ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so imma go ahead and say a lil something
> 
> The reasons the updates are kind of random is because i am in a toxic living space. On December 4th I will be going to stay with a friends house for about a week. After I post this it will be a little while before the last chapter comes out. But I promise I am not abandoning this story (Unlike my other-) and I will post the last chapter as soon as I can! 
> 
> P.S.   
> Thank you for reading and dealing with this story ^^
> 
> P.P.S.  
> I am very sorry about the direction this story headed but I promise it will get better!  
> Please understand that child abuse, mentally or physically, is not okay in any way and it never will be. 
> 
> Also, I can't write anything romantic so excuse the ending-  
> We support bottomi in this household


	5. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HATEEEEE MEEE  
> I KNOW I SAID THIS WOULD ONLY BE 5 CHAPTERS LONG BUT I DECIDED TO BE A BITCH AND GIVE THE LAST CHAPTER OUR LATER

A year passed without any problem. 

Atsumu and Kiyoomi slowly grew into their affection with each other. They gave each other small kisses all through-out the days, cuddled at nights, showered together and life was good. Komori was still over-protective and constantly threatened to hurt Atsumu if he ever hurt Kiyoomi but it was mostly tuff love now.

Bokuto and Kuroo got engaged. 

Apparently on the one trip where Daichi and Kuroo went into the closest town to buy more furniture (Komori had gotten really tired of the couch) they bought a ring. A fancy one, at that.

Atsumu saw it coming. 

Hell, Kiyoomi and him even made bets on what day it was going to be on.

Terushima made a huge feast to celebrate and he was grinning like a child on their birthday the whole time.

Everyone slowly got used to their life on the farm.

Sure, some days where harder than others but overall, it was nice.

Kiyoomi had fallen in love with nearly every animal that Terushima and Daichi had, and they fell in love with him.

If they weren't animals, Atsumu might even be jealous of them.

Terushima and Daichi were honestly angels. 

They never once got mad at Atsumu for anything, and they let everyone invade their home without any warning. They never complained.

Atsumu was honestly lucky to have them.

Currently, everyone had a big card game and were huddled around the fire in the living room.

It was winter.

Atsumu hated winter.

Well, that was a lie. He hated the feelings it brought. 

When he lived with Osamu, every winter, without fail, they would buy the biggest Christmas tree they could find. They would spend hours upon hours setting it up, with Rin laughing at them the whole way. Then they would grab their sleighs and would find the tallest mountain covered in snow and have races to the bottom. Races that usually end in snow ball fights. 

I guess that's the one thing that wasn't good about Atsumu's knew living condition.

He missed his family.

Osamu, Rintarou, his mom and dad. 

Every now and then, he would see things outside or in the house that reminded him of his family.

Of the home he left behind.

Running away was truly a blessing and a curse. 

Kiyoomi didn't have the same problem.

He told Atsumu himself that everyone he cared about came with him.

Atsumu wished he had the same feeling. 

If only Osamu could have come with him.

Rintarou too.

Then everything would be perfect.

But it isn't because this world isn't fair.

Atsumu wished that he wasn't born into royalty.

Maybe if he could have been born into a lower class, he could have gone to school with normal people, made regular friends and fallen in love with Kiyoomi, who was also normal, and they could live happily without running from their families.

"Atsu, you're turn." Kiyoomi whispered into Atsumu's ear.

He was more or less sitting in Atsumu's lap, with his head resting on Atsumu's shoulder.

Atsumu hummed and reached over to grab a card from the pile. 

He read the number on it and placed it down.

"Fourteen." He said calmly. 

He felt Kiyoomi chuckle.

"Bullshit!" Bokuto yelled from his spot on Kuroo's lap.

There weren't enough chairs so he and Terushima were sitting on their fiancés/husbands lap.

Kuroo cackled loudly while Atsumu grinned.

"Nope. It actually was a fourteen this time." He said as he flipped the card up to show Bokuto.

Bokuto let out a loud groan of defeat as Atsumu pushed all the cards in the middle towards him.

"My turn. Fifteen." Kiyoomi said as he placed a card on the now clear deck area.

Terushima raised an eyebrow.

"I call BS." He said, already reached for the card in the middle.

Kiyoomi cursed.

Terushima laughed as he flipped the card, showing off the six proudly to everybody else.

Three groans accompanied Kiyoomi's.

"How are you so good at this?" Komori said, looking through his deck of over twenty cards.

Daichi laughed.

"Because he's been playing for years." He said, looking at his lovers cards.

"Born and raised. Atsu' was trained to be a king, I was trained to win card games." Terushima said smugly, receiving laughs from everyone, including Atsumu.

"Thou shall not speak of thy dark era." Atsumu said, with his eyes closed and chin up.

Kiyoomi laughed and Kuroo snorted.

"Dude, you sound like my grandpa. He was born in the dark era." He said as he looked through his deck.

Everyone laughed at the joke.

The day continued by in a blur.

They couldn't go outside because of the harsh winds so they all just relaxed inside of their own rooms (Komori in the living room by the fire) with their lovers.

Kiyoomi had fallen asleep in Atsumu's arms about an hour ago and Atsumu refused to move.

He had to pee for at least twenty minutes but he wasn't going to risk waking up Kiyoomi.

Instead he took the time to observe the angel in his arms.

The pale skin, dark lashes, perfect eyebrows, thick, wavy hair. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Atsumu whispered to no one.

He matched his breathing to Kiyoomi's and sleep slowly pulled him.

◊◊◊

_"Atsumu! Come on yer gonna miss it!" Ten year old Osamu yelled._

_"I'm coming I'm coming! Be quiet!" Atsumu said as he raced to catch up to his twin._

_They raced through the snowy streets of their hometown, dodging bowing civilians on their way._

_They were trying to reach the top of the tallest mountain in Inazaraki before the wind storm hit town._

_They were going to catch the wind, in a way._

_They brought their sleighs so they could slide down the mountain, the wind propelling them to move faster._

_Suna had stayed behind._

_Atsumu had begged 'Come on, Sunarin! Whaddya got to lose, eh?' but the boy refused to go._

_'When you get sick don't come begging me to help you.'_

_Turns out they did._

_When they slide down the mountain, the cold and harsh wind nipping at their exposed skin, they caught a rather violent fever. Of course their servants tended to them but Suna refused to leave their bedside._

_Then he got sick._

_Truly, they were all stubborn idiots._

_◊◊◊_

Atsumu woke up with tears in his eyes.

Why did he remember that?

It didn't matter.

He would never see his twin and best friend again. It was a fate he had resigned himself too.

Upon noticing the lack of body heat next to him, he sat up and looked for his husband.

"Omi?" He called out as he pulled the sheets off, shivering as he did.

"Bathroom." Came the sleepy response.

Atsumu walked into the bathroom, where Kiyoomi was attempting to brush his hair.

Atsumu smiled at the struggle and walked up to Kiyoomi, hugging him from behind and pressing a kiss into his neck.

"Mornin'." He said, his words muffled.

"Morning." Kiyoomi said, as he placed his brush on the counter, turning around to give Atsumu a proper hug.

Atsumu smiled into the hug, enjoying the warmth.

Atsumu kissed Kiyoomi's neck again and was given a soft sigh in response.

"Atsu, the wind isn't that bad today. And I haven't touched snow in years so I was wondering if you want to go outside with me?" Kiyoomi asked as Atsumu kissed his neck.

Atsumu hummed and drew back.

"Sure, lemme just brush my teeth first." Atsumu said as he grabbed the toothbrush he's been using.

Kiyoomi nodded and left the room to get warmer clothes.

When Atsumu finished brushing, he looked out the window in the bathroom. It was typically darker outside during winter, but he assumed that it was around eight in the morning.

Once both men were in warming clothing, they snuck into the living quietly, before opening the front door and going outside.

They both shivered as a round of ice cold air hit them.

Atsumu was about to speak when something hit him right in the face.

He jumped as the ice cold snow hit him.

He looked up, startled, to see a smiling Kiyoomi holding another snowball.

 _You sure didn't waste any time._ Atsumu thought as he dove to the ground to grab some snow.

He chucked it right at Kiyoomi, who realized to late what was happening, and got snow right in his mouth.

He pouted as he spat out the snow and Atsumu cackled. 

Until he had a snowball shoved down his pants.

How Kiyoomi managed to creep up on him Atsumu didn't know. He was too preoccupied trying to get all the snow out of his pants before he froze himself to death.

"Omi! Low blow!" He shouted over Kiyoomi's laughter.

"This is war! There is no low blows Miya!" Kiyoomi shouted as he grabbed more snow to fling at his lover.

Atsumu dodged, scooping up snow and retaliating.

Both men laughed and threw snow at each other for what seemed like hours. They ended up rolling around in the snow, just laughing and then kissing as they shivered.

They didn't even realize they were being watched until they heard laughter.

"I swear, you guys are as bad as Kou and I." Kuroo said from his position leaning against the door.

Atsumu pretended to be offended.

"Never compare us to you aliens." He said as he sniffed.

Kuroo's eye twitched.

"'Scuse me? Who are ya calling an alien, you country bumpkin?!" Kuroo questioned as he reached down to scoop up snow.

With one flick of his wrist, the snowball fight now involved three people.

And then Bokuto walked out.

"Why is there so much noise this early?" He said as he yawned.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kiyoomi panting, and Kuroo holding Atsumu in a chokehold.

"Um..Babe? What's happening?" He asked tentative.

"I'm defending our honor." Kuroo replied.

Atsumu elbowed him in the groin.

Kuroo let out a noise of pain and then let go of Atsumu to double over and hold himself.

"Hey!" Bokuto shouted, running to his fiancé.  
"That's the best part of him! Don't damage it!" 

Atsumu doubled over in laughter as Kuroo cried out.

"Baby! How could you!?!"

"Easily." Bokuto said as he scooped up snow and through it at Kiyoomi.

"Hey! You were supposed to protect me!" Kiyoomi said, looking offended.

"This is war, my prince. I'm afraid my allegiance has changed." Bokuto said, looking sorry.

The snowball fight resumed until Daichi came outside.

"All of you. Back inside. Now." Daichi said.

If looks could kill, everyone would be dead right now.

They all nervously trailed back inside, where a half asleep Terushima was sitting on the couch, leaning against Komori.

"Kiyoomi, go shower before you get sick." Komori said from his spot on the couch, giving them all a glare for waking him up.

Atsumu swallowed and lead Kiyoomi to the bathroom. 

The second their door was closed both of them burst out laughing.

"Did ya see that look on Daichi's face!" Atsumu said through his laughter.

"He looked like he wanted to kill us!" Kiyoomi said while giggling.

They laughed throughout their shower and sat down on the couch in the living room to warm up by the fire.

"Um..Atsumu?" Terushima said, from where he was standing in the hallway.

Atsumu had his arm over Kiyoomi's shoulders and he moved his head to look at his cousin.

"What's up Teru?" He asked, nonchalant. 

Terushima bit his lip.

"We just got a letter..." He said.

"So?" Atsumu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Terushima looked into Atsumu's eyes.

"From Osamu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times I wanted to put 'yeeted' in the snowball fight is honestly unbelievable.
> 
> We just got a letter, wonder who its from?  
> RONALD WEASLY, HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED.
> 
> (SORRY LMAO THATS WHAT I WAS THINKING WHEN I WROTE IT)
> 
> IM SORRY THAT IM NOT FINISHING IT YET BUT JUST BARE WITH ME FOR A BIT IM SORRY LOL  
> I WONT TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WITHOUT CRYING TO PLEASE BE NICE IF YOU COMMENT
> 
> I finished all my midterms and school for winter break, so as long as im not having a mental breakdown I will be writing the last chapter!
> 
> I already have everything planned out OwO
> 
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/chibidemonchild  
> My Instagram (its mostly art tho): https://www.instagram.com/chibi._.demon/


	6. End

"Just open it already." Kiyoomi's annoyed and worried voice said.

Atsumu ignored him.

He was staring down at the letter in front of him like it was a demon.

_To: The ugly twin._

_From: The better twin, Osamu._

There was no mistake that it was indeed Osamu's writing. 

Formal and elegant on the front of the letter.

Atsumu had been staring at the letter for about an hour now.

Of course he wanted to open it, but he had no idea what to expect.

For all he knew, it could be a trap telling him to never come back or something that would blow up when he removed the seal.

The royal seal.

It was almost like it was a letter from his past.

Everyone was crowded around him, wanting to see what Osamu wrote.

Atsumu wasn't sure he could open it if there were so many people around.

"Guys, why don't we give him some space to read it?" Terushima said, bless him.

Everyone nodded and left the room besides Kiyoomi.

He walked up to Atsumu and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Call me if you need me." Then he walked out.

Atsumu was only vaguely aware of him saying that.

When the room became completely silent, other than Atsumu's labored breaths, he knew he was alone.

He swallowed loudly.

With sweaty and shaking hands he reached for the letter.

He slowly broke the seal and opened it.

He nearly cried when he read the letter.

_Yo, Tsumu._

_How are ya?_

_Please tell me ya didn't burn down Teru's house. The man doesn't deserve you I swear. Yer like a demon and he's an angel._

Atsumu laughed bitterly.

"Ya jerk.." He mumbled.

_I can't believe it's been a year since I saw yer ugly mug._

"We have the same face idiot.." Atsumu whispered.

_A lot of things have changed since ya took yer 'honeymoon.' The alliance between Itachiyama and us has been shaky for a bit but its getting better. Neither of us could be blamed since yer letter said the agreement was mutual. Can't believe ya actually did something smart. I'm shocked, really._

Atsumu smiled.

_I do have some bad news. Mom got really sick about three months ago and died from the flu. I wished you could have been here for the funeral. She loved ya, she really did. She just didn't know how to express it._

Atsumu's eyes widened and he sobbed.

Sure, he and his mom weren't always that close but he loved her.

He couldn't even see his moms funeral. 

The universe must really hate him.

_Dad's changed. He's become a better ruler, or was. He tried to be more fair and kinder to our people but in the end he wasn't that good at it._

_I've taken over as king now. I think I'm doing a pretty damn good job, also. There have been less riots and fights and more people have been given food and shelter. The kingdom is finally getting better._

_Like I said, a lot has changed._

_Also, ya have a new brother-in-law._

_Yah, that's right. Ya read it right._

_I finally proposed to Rin. Honestly, his reaction had me laughing for weeks._

_There was a big ball two weeks ago. I had brought Rin over to my room and took him to the balcony. We stood there for a while before I even said anything. When I asked him to marry me, he looked so surprised. Ya would've thought he knew it was coming, but he had no idea. He was crying and everything. It was sweet until he said 'I will marry you but the second you kick me off the bed in your sleep again, I will be divorcing you before you can even say Onigiri.' I think I might've married an evil genius._

Atsumu laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

_I'm sure you've had yer own fair share of cutesy relationship moments. Ya and Sakusa, or Omi?? have probably annoyed everyone with yer romantic tactics._

_Which brings me to my next point._

_Do ya want to come back home?_

Atsumu froze.

He was not expecting that.

As tears rolled down his face he flipped the letter over so he could read the backside.

_I know ya have probably built yer own life there and everything, but I miss ya. And if ya tell anyone I will personally castrate you. But ever since I became king, I've been working on making it legal for you to come back. It took a while, way longer than it was supposed to, but Rin and even Kita-san have helped me convince the old bastards on the council to let you come back. All of yer 'sins' as they called it, have been forgiven._

_Which means you can come home._

_Obviously, you can't rule and you don't have any political power, but you can come live here._

_You'd get yer room back, Omi can come live with ya, and ya would be free from any politics in the land._

_You would just live in the castle and you'd be free. Ya could visit Teru anytime ya wanted, you'd be free to roam around and take Omi on strolls._

_The only difference is that you'd have to see me :( not a plus, on my part._

_You don't have to decide now, but Rin wants to see you._

_I know that you love Teru and yer probably happy where ya are, but just consider coming back. For me._

_The better twin,_

_Osamu._

Atsumu didn't even know how to react.

He could go back home?

See Osamu again?

Be free of politics?

There's no way that's true.

Of course he was devastated about his mother's passing, but he could go home.

"Omi? Can ya come here for a sec?" Atsumu called out in a shaking voice.

Within seconds Kiyoomi was in the room and sitting next to Atsumu on the couch.

"What happened?" He asked, gently wiping a tear off of Atsumu's face.

"Samu said we could go home. We'd be free of all politics and we would be pardoned." He whispered.

Kiyoomi sat up straight.

He nipped at his lip.

"And you want to go back?" He asked.

Atsumu paused.

"You don't?" 

Atsumu never considered the possibility that Kiyoomi wouldn't want to go back. Sure, he had never seen the beauty of Inazaraki but Kiyoomi had said on multiple occasions that he missed having living in a castle and that he regretted not getting to know Osamu.

Kiyoomi frowned.

"Not quite. I wouldn't mind going back. I just want to be with you Atsu." 

Atsumu smiled.  
"But?" 

"But I'm not sure Bokuto and Kuroo want to. Komori will follow me anywhere, and I love him for that. But Bokuto and Kuroo...I can't make them do that. They love living here. Country life or whatever you call it, they love it. They love the animals and the grass and they definitely want to get married here. It's not fair for me to make them go back." Kiyoomi said sadly.

Atsumu thought about what he said.

"What if they don't come back?"

Kiyoomi looked confused.  
"They're my guards. They have no choice."

"Then fire them."

Kiyoomi looked surprised.  
"I'm not sure if they would like that either. This is how they get their money and status, after all."

Atsumu nodded.  
"Yah, but I'm sure Teru and Daichi wouldn't mind housing them while they get on their feet. There are plenty of places here that would love to hire someone who had worked for royalty. And I can make sure they get paid good. Hell, they probably won't even have to work. I can arrange for money to be sent to them, even though they might not except it, the stubborn idiots. But they can stay, get a house, get a farm, fuck maybe even move in permanently with Terushima and Daichi. Teru wouldn't mind at all."

Kiyoomi stared.

Atsumu swallowed, wondering if he overstepped.

Then Kiyoomi threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around Atsumu's broad back.

"You're a genius. An idiotic genius." He whispered fondly into Atsumu's neck.

Atsumu laughed.

They remained hugging for a few minutes, before Atsumu drew back.

"So, should we tell them first or write a letter back to 'Samu?" He asked nervously.

Kiyoomi furrowed his brows.  
"I think it's only fair that we tell them first." 

Atsumu nodded and stood up.  
"This is going to be difficult." 

Kiyoomi just laughed.

◊◊◊

"What?" Komori asked, astonished.

Bokuto and Kuroo had their mouths open and a look of misery and happiness on their face.

Terushima didn't look to different.

Atsumu looked down at his hands, which were folded around Kiyoomi's.

"I'm sorry, Kou, Tetsu. But I don't want you to come. This is your dream life and I'm not letting you give it up because we are going back to the palace. So, you're fired. Consider yourselves no longer my bodyguards." Kiyoomi said sternly.

Everyone was sitting in the living room and different looks on everyone's faces.

"But we can't just let you go because we like it here?" Bokuto said but it sounded more like a question.

It was obvious that he wanted to stay. 

When Atsumu talked about how Bokuto and Kuroo could start their own life here, he looked so happy. Until he realized it would mean leaving his friend and employer behind.

Kuroo looked like he wanted to be happy that Kiyoomi was going with Atsumu to his home, but instead looked miserable at the idea of leaving him.

Komori looked confused, happy and sad at the same time.

Terushima looked the same and Daichi looked conflicted.

"Tetsurou, Koutarou, I love you both like brothers. And I want you to be happy. Living here makes you happy. I refuse to take that away from you. Atsumu and I have already talked about visiting you often and I'm sure Terushima could help you find beautiful places to live nearby. This is the life you want. It's only fair that you take it. You only get to live once, so make sure you live it the way you want." 

Bokuto's started crying and reached forward to drag Kiyoomi into a hug. 

Kuroo quickly joined it and soon everyone else did.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Omi-kun, Tsum-Tsum." Bokuto said with sniffles.

"Same here." Atsumu said.

It sounded like Kiyoomi tried to respond, but it was muffled because he was in the middle of a huge group hug.

"If you don't visit a bunch I swear I'm going to kill you." Terushima said wetly.

Small laughs followed.

Eventually it became to much for Kiyoomi and he elbowed his way out of the hug, hitting Atsumu and extra three times because 'Atsumu was being annoying.'

"So, are you going to write back to Osamu? If you finish it today he can get it by tonight and you can leave in the morning." Terushima said.

His eyes were puffy, much like everyone else's, but he was smiling softly.

Atsumu nodded.

He grabbed a spare piece of parchment and ink and sat down at the table to write, smiling like a dork the whole time.

_Yo, Samu._

_Took ya long enough._

_I'm gonna keep this short because I have stuff to get ready for._

_First off, congrats on yer wedding. It was only a matter of time. I just want ya to know that if Rin files a divorce, I'm siding with him._

_Second, I wish I was there for moms funeral. When I come I'll bring flowers to her grave._

_Third, ya, I'm coming._

_Omi, Komori and I have decided to go back._

_Bokuto and Kuroo are gonna stay here._

_They decided they love country life. >w<_

_Komori's gonna want his own room but Omi's rooming with me. We are gonna leave at sunrise tomorrow._

_Thank you and I'll see ya soon._

_Atsumu_

_P.s. I am 100% the better twin, don't kid yerself._

Atsumu folded the letter and handed it to Terushima.

Teru smiled and went outside to mail it.

Atsumu stood still for a while, before Kuroo shoved him and said "Go back ya idiot."

After that Atsumu raced to his room and grabbed all of his things, throwing them together into a messy bag.

_I'm going home. Finally._

◊◊◊

Atsumu listened to the sound of horse's walking.

The sun shined brightly in his eye through the window of the carriage.

They were riding in the same one they escaped in.

Everyone had said their goodbyes and had made promises to see each other soon.

Currently, Kiyoomi was sleeping with his head on Atsumu's shoulder while Atsumu looked out the window.

Komori, being the only one who knew how to drive a carriage, was sitting out front, manning the horses.

They had been on the road for a while now and Atsumu was beside himself with nerves.

In an hour or less he would see his brother again.

They had already entered Inazaraki, the farmers and citizens who saw their carriage looking shocked and happy, some even shouting 'the prince has returned!'

Atsumu had no idea his people like him so much. 

Sure, the twins were always closer to their people than most royal families, but he didn't expect them to be this happy to see him, considering he ran away right after his wedding and he was crowned king.

It was a surprise that he enjoyed.

As they got farther into the village, Atsumu started to see the castle looming over the kingdom.

He excitedly shook Kiyoomi awake.

"Omi! We're here! Wake up!" He half shouted, shaking his lover awake.

Kiyoomi woke up quicker than he normally did, but was still quite slow.

He rubbed his eyes, looking out the window and following Atsumu's finger.

When he saw the castle his eyes widened and he smiled.

He turned to Atsumu and pulled him in for a loving kiss.

"Welcome home, Atsu." He whispered into his lips.

Atsumu smiled.

The carriage stopped right in front of the castle, where a line of guards stood.

Atsumu was about to open the door when somebody else ripped it open.

Atsumu broke into a smile with tears when he saw Osamu.

He had let his hair grow out and a crown stood royally on top of his head. He wore a white shirt and was dressed formally.

"Yo...Tsumu..Took ya long enough." He said.

Atsumu broke out of his faze and jumped out of the carriage, landing on Osamu and pulling him into a tight hug.

The twins laughed and hugged each other before Kiyoomi tapped Atsumu on the shoulder.

Atsumu pulled away, wiping his eyes as Kiyoomi put his hand in front of Osamu.

"Hi..My names Kiyoomi. Atsu's told me a lot about you." He said fondly.

Osamu stared at him for a bit before breaking out into a grin and pulling him in for a hug.

Kiyoomi stiffened at first but then relaxed into it.

"Thanks for taking care of my idiot brother. He probably would have died without you." Osamu said, Atsumu squeaking in response.

"I just got back and yer already insulting me! Yer such a jerk!" Atsumu yelled.

"Takes one to know one." A calm voice came from behind Atsumu.

He whipped around to see his brother in law standing behind him.

Rintarou had also let his hair grow out, but just a little. He was wearing a similar outfit to Osamu, except there was no crown on his head. He probably refused to wear one.

Atsumu started crying again and pulled his best friend in for a hug.

"I missed ya Sunar- Miyarin." Atsumu said laughing.

Osamu's and Rin's laughter joined in with Kiyoomi's soft chuckles.

"Well, we missed ya too. Welcome back." Osamu said, pulling everyone in for a group hug.

"It's good to be back." Atsumu said smiling.

And he couldn't mean it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I FINALLY FINISHED IT AHHHHH
> 
> I just want to say thank you to all those who read this and commented/left kudos  
> It means sm to me srsly
> 
> This is my first time writing something mid-evil ish so I hope it wasnt that bad and I love sakuatsu so yah  
> this story had to end someway and quite frankly, i like the way it ended lol

**Author's Note:**

> Im not really good at this but I hope you like it  
> You don't have to but comments and kudos inspire me ÒwÓ


End file.
